Conventionally, inventions of a Web generating apparatus or the like to extract objects, such as figures and tables, from existing Web pages and generate a new Web page have been disclosed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
The Web generating apparatus includes a Web page generating unit to extract objects from a plurality of Web pages and generate a new Web page in a free layout, a repository management unit to store configuration information of the generated Web page and update pasted objects, and a Web page executing unit to actually generate a Web page by using the configuration information and objects stored in the repository management unit.
With this configuration, objects can be extracted from specified existing Web pages, and a new Web page can be generated by placing the extracted objects in a free layout.
However, in the above-described conventional art, when objects are to be extracted from a predetermined Web page and linked Web pages led by hyperlinks of the Web page, each of Web page identifiers corresponding to the linked Web pages needs to be input.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-250054